La Pelea sobre los Cielos
by Rokius619
Summary: Cuenta la historia de Marco Castlefield un chico de 16 años, es un friki perdido, su sueño es vivir en el mundo de los videojuegos y el anime. Un dia recibe una llamada desconocida, lo que Marco no sabia que lo cambiara total mente, recuerdos, nuevas tecnicas, personajes de anime que contactan con y mucho en una pelea sobre el Cielo
1. Lo inesperado comienza

La Pelea sobre los Cielos

Esta historia cuenta la vida de Marco un chico de 16 años que pasa todo el día en su computadora, su madre dice que es un friki pervertido perdido.

Expliquemos mejor:

Es adicto ( mega – fan ) de los animes, mangas y videojuegos. Es Antisocial, muchos lo miran como bicho raro.

Sabe nada más que estar en la computadora

Capitulo 1: " Lo inesperado avanza "

16 de Julio 2013 13:23 Pm

Marco tranquilo estaba jugando en su computador recibe una llamada desconocida, no suele contestarlas pero parece que esta fue una excepción:

¿ Eres Marco ?

Si… mas bien dicho ¿ Quien eres tu ?

Soy Dios

Si claro e visto y leído muchas veces esta historia. Responde Marco confiado.

Ahh…. ¿ No me crees ?

Inesperadamente la pantalla de la computadora de Marco comienza a palpitar

¿Estas viendo tu pantalla palpitar cierto?

Lo… ¿HAS HECHO TU¡?. Responde Marco sorprendido y alterado.

Con quien mas hablas? Soy Dios

Aun con eso sigo sin creerte. Marco responde incrédulo

Pues yo se muchas cosas de ti. Gastas todo tu tiempo en la computadora, eres adicto al anime, mangas, videojuegos, lolis, ecchi y muchas cosas mas, ah y sueñas con viajar al mundo del anime.

Ok,ok,ok, te creo, aun asi ¿Para que me llamas?

Mira, necesito verte a las 23:00 en la plaza de al frente de tu hogar, te veras con un representante mío en cuanto lleges, Adios.

Pero yo no eh aceptado na….

Fin de la llamada-

Marco quedo desconcertado, sorprendido, la llamada parecía ser sacada de un anime, el sabia que no le podía decir a nadie sobre su conversación con "Dios" ya que creerían que lo iban hacer unas de sus típicas frases "son historias frikis", "¿seguro que no fue un sueño?","¿estas bien?"

Marco pensaba que era un sueño, tanta palpitación en la pantalla sobrecalentó la computadora de Marco y ya creo que saben que paso (bum). Marco no tenia nada que hacer solo reflexionar sobre lo que le acaba de pasar y sobre la aventura que le espera.

22:45 pm

Marco salió de su casa nervioso, sudoroso pensado que llegaría a pasar, Marco pensó que podría ser secuestrado a Konoha por los Akatsuki, hasta que…

-Auch¡….

- Ehhh… MARCO?

- Oh Riky, tanto tiempo emmm…. 4 años ¿ Como has estado ?

- Bien no me quejo

Riky es hijo de Sora en Isla del Destino algo que poca gente sabe y también mejor amigo de Marco en el pasado, su nombre real es Ronald Kotso, Riky fue el que le mostro a Marco el manga, los animes y videojuegos. Riky tiene ese Nick por tener un completo parecido con Riku lo cual es raro si es hijo de Sora.

Riky, ¿Qué haces a estas alturas de la noche?

Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti

RECIBISTE ALGUN MENSAJE?. Pregunto Riki Acerelado

Sip, resulta que voy a una reunión

Marco no sabia que Riky iba a su misma reunión también había sido llamado por "Dios". Inesperadamente Riky desenfunda una Llave Espada y una kunai y tiempo después un escudo apuntando directamente a Marco. Marco quedo en shock al ver que posiblemente su mejor amigo tenia intenciones de Asesinarlo.

Te eliminare. NO soporto rivales. Digo Riky amenazador con una mirada de serpiente dirigada a Marco

Riky en un abrir y cerrar de ojos empezó a atacar a Marco. Marco estaba sin palabras, solo corría y esquiva porque su mejor amigo por mas de 8 lo quería asesinar a sangre fría


	2. El Inesperado poder que yo sostenía

Capitulo 2: "El Inesperado poder que yo sostenía"

Marco seguía corriendo y esquivando, no le quedaba mucho tiempo ya que Marco tiene una pésima resistencia física.

En uno de los de Riky, Marco es herido de gravedad en el brazo de lado a lado, Marco agonizaba de dolor al ver como su sangre no paraba de salir de su brazo como una cascada sin fin. Marco al ver sus manos llenas de sangre se dirige a Riky:

PORQUE HACES ESTO?¡ RIKY

Ya llego el fin Marco

Al pasar tanto tiempo Marco todavía no comprendía nada, se sentía como un ataque de amnesia. Pero en un instante cuando Riky se acercaba y mientras Marco ya se daba por vencido y cerrando los ojos, las manos manchadas de Marco empezaron a deslumbrar que cegaba a todo a su alrededor.

Marco se encontró con un hombre misterioso que al parecer era conocido suyo ya que su expresión decía que lo había visto de alguna parte

Hola Marco, ¿me reconoces?

Se…se..se SEIYA?

Anda que si me conoces, dejémonos de presentaciones, tu estado es grave, no debería decírtelo pero estas al borde de la muerte.

QUEEEEEEEE?

Calma, calma, no estas aquí por nada, te ayudare asi que te dare un pequeños enciende tu cosmos y has lo que debas hacer. Anda y no me decepciones.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba al mirar sus manos tenia el mismisomo Arco de Sagitario, Marco no lo pensó 2 veces y ya supo de quien fue la ayuda y el "regalito".

Cuando salió el resplandor Riky y Marco se encontraban en una arena de combate aparentemente creada por un holograma desconocido. Marco al elevar la mirada pudo observar el logo de al parecer la empresa que habría creado el campo.

Alrededor de ellos habían diferentes banderines que decían: Ninja, Guerrero, Santo, Espadachin, Vampiro, Mago, Shaman y varios más.

Marco no sabia en que mundo estaba presentado, como si hubiera sido desconectado del mundo real y sido transportado a algún mundo anexo donde las estrellas, la energía y el espíritu es lo único que tienes para triunfar. Marco quiso decir unas palabras pero un locutor apareció un lo interrumpió:

Bienvenidos, otra vez mas presencian una batalla presentada por la empresa Nagnus, esta vez nuestros contendientes son novatos.

Hijo del Gran Santo de Oro Seiya: Marco Castlefield con su arma el Arco de Sagitario

Al otro lado: un Ninja oculto entre las Sombras mas oscuras, entrenado en Konoha y criado en la isla del Destino: Ronald Kosto Ninja Espadachin Nv 23 equipado con sus Kunais de alta velocidad y su escudo.

Eh… ¿Nivel 23? Osea que soy nivel 1, que remedio, además soy hijo de Seiya mi pasado en este mundo es completamente diferente, no tengo técnicas de batalla ni tampoco resistencia física estoy acabado.

NO ME NIEGO A LUCHAR. Grito Marco que se podía escuchar alrededor de todo el estadio

Muy tarde Marco, lo que empiezas lo terminas, además eres hijo de Seiya, muéstrame tu valor y energía, además tienes el valor de morir al frente de un ninja. Digo Riky con instinto de Asesino

Al decir estas palabras los banderines cayeron, el de Santo apuntando a Marco y el de Ninja apuntando a Riky.

QUE COMIENZE ESTA BATALLA

No paso ni un respiro para que Riky iniciara con el primer golpe, Marco no hacia mas que defenderse.

¿Qué pasa Marco? Desde que yo recuerdo siempre has tenido buena puntería, vamos TE RETO.

Marco inseguro pero fuerte empezó a disparar con el Arco a Riky, pero todas sus flechas no llegaban a su objetivo. Antes de que Riky se diera cuenta Marco empezaba a disparar mas y mas rápido cada vez, llegando a destruir el Escudo de Konoha de Ronald.


End file.
